


Operation: Foursome

by Jordancatgirl7 (Aloneindarknes7)



Series: Operations [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, First Time, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Multi, Pheromones, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polygamy, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Jordancatgirl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written and posted March 8th, 2009 on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written and posted March 8th, 2009 on Livejournal.

The four boys all stood awkwardly in the main room. It was strange that they all felt so uncomfortable in their own home. But then again, they had been placed in a very odd situation; it was odd even by their standards.

“Let’s discuss our options civilly,” Don finally suggested, looking at Mikey and Leo while avoiding eye contact with Raph. The others nodded and they headed over to the couch. Mikey and Don sat on each end of the couch, a large gap between them, figuratively and literally. Raph took the side recliner and Leo stood, pacing in front of the television. Such was his habit when plagued with a new problem he had no idea how to handle properly.

“It’s obvious that there’s something that we all wish to gain and only so many solutions.” Leo started out, briefly looking at Raph. “I think the best thing to do is, well, the first thing, actually, would be to ask Raph of his opinion of everything, seeing as he’s the main factor.” Leo stopped his steady movements and stared at his boyfriend.

Raph blinked and looked from Leo to Mikey and Don, all three pair of eyes boring into him. He frowned. Usually when they were faced with a problem Leo would give his opinion, Don would state the logical side, Raph would then shout out an argument, and Mikey would try to get them all off topic. This was completely going out of their usual routine. “Um, what am I statin’ my opinion for, exactly?” He asked, trying to recollect himself.

“A foursome,” Mikey quickly spoke up, his eagerness showing.

“Not that,” Don hissed at him. “Out of all of the options that we have, which one do you feel more comfortable with, Raph?” Don asked. “Would you like to, well, take turns with each of us, have a foursome, come up with some other compromise, or just not bother with any of us anymore?”

Raph took a moment to think on his options. It wasn’t a long moment. “Well, honestly I think the foursome idea is the best one we got ‘cause there’s no way I’m gonna be some fuckin’ boyfriend for hire thing. I’m not gonna be passed around from one of ya to the other, that’s fer sure.” Raph growled, crossing his arms over his plastron.

“Well then, Raph, how do you feel about the foursome exactly?” Leo asked.

Raph smirked. “Me? Shell, do ya really need ta ask? I’m so okay with a foursome, what guy wouldn’t be? Especially if it’ll make Don and Mikey finally stop fighting.”

“Make love, not war; I’m down with that, bro.” Mikey smiled cheekily.

Raph chuckled, “But what I think doesn’t matter too much to me, really.” Raph sobered and looked at Leo. “I’m in a relationship and I won’t sleep around with others unless my partner is with me and he approves of it.” Mikey and Don both stared at Leo.

Leo’s eyes widened, a bit taken aback that his opinion was actually asked for, since Raph usually just told him where to shove his opinion. He smiled and nodded his head. “Of course,” he confirmed, “after all, we could use this as a team bonding situation.” He muttered, “I suppose.”

“Alright and then there’s one more thing I need ta say,” Raph looked at Mikey and Don, his eyes narrowing. “I love ya two, but not like I love Leo. And I never will; it just ain’t gonna happen like that.” He bluntly stated. “I’ll do this foursome ‘cause it sounds fun and it’s basically a guy’s dream to be surrounded by people he finds hot and be ravished and shit by them,” Mikey snorted, “And it’ll keep the two of ya happy fer a bit, but don’t think it’s ‘cause I have any romantic interest in ya. I don’t. In fact, I’m just hoping that this foursome will open the both of yer eyes to the other and the two of ya will eventually be happy just with one another.”

Don and Mikey both stared, wide eyed, at their brother. They glanced at each other and quickly looked away. “One more thing,” Raph drew their attention back to himself. “We’re not doin’ this foursome thing until after Leo and I get some time ta ourselves first. I’m not enterin’ a foursome as a virgin.” He declared, narrowing his eyes at them to say otherwise. “And no rushin’ us. Leo and I will be allowed ta do things on our own time. This foursome might take a month ta get to or even a year but it will happen. Until it happens though, I don’t wanna hear one more fuckin’ complaint out of either of yer selfish little beaks, ya hear me?” Raph growled. “Yer gonna get what ya want eventually.”

“Raph,” Leo frowned, “You’re being a little--”

“I’m being a little honest.” Raph snarled, interrupting him before he had the chance to finish. “We’re trying to have a relationship and these two won’t get over their fuckin’ crushes to see how they could be hurting us.” He shot Mikey and Donnie a dirty look. “But whatever, because I won’t let it affect us. The two of ya will start gettin’ along again, ya won’t act any differently towards Leo, and ya’ll just keep the promise of bein’ able to have my body one day in the back of yer heads. ‘Til that day comes, we don’t mention this shit.” Without another word he headed for his bedroom, leaving his three other brothers staring in his wake.

“Mikey, Don,” Leo began, “You know that Raph--”

“Is very manipulative, but he is correct.” Don interjected. Leo frowned, confused at Don’s comment and motioned for him to continue. “Mikey and I are being, well, selfish jerks to dump our ‘crushes,’ as Raph called them, onto you two while you are trying to initiate a relationship. It’s obvious that Raph wasn’t interested in us in such a way or else he’d be dating one of us instead of you. We honestly have no right to complain and should be grateful that we’ll even be allowed the chance to you the both of you one night, which I am.”

“Me too,” Mikey quickly piped up.

“So, until Raph informs us otherwise, we’ll simply keep this day as a topic not to bring up.” Don nodded, confirming the idea with himself only as he stood. “Excuse me now; I have some projects I need to work on.”

Mikey smiled and pressed two of his fingertips together, slowly trailing them over his closed beak to indicate that his mouth was sealed shut about the subject. He grinned and nodded his head to Leo as he jumped over the back of the couch and bounded toward his room.

Leo headed wordlessly up to Raph’s room. He didn’t bother to knock and simply entered, closing the door behind him, as he stared at Raph slowly rocking himself back and forth on his hammock.

“I know I put you on the spot back there, Leo,” Raph spoke up as he continued his steady rocking. “Ya don’t want ta look like the bad guy, I get that, but seriously, if ya don’t want to, we don’t have ta. A foursome isn’t exactly the simple kind of relationship you were looking for when we started this thing.”

Leo couldn’t help but allow a soft smile to spread over his face as he walked to Raph’s hammock and caught it, holding it still as he bent over and pressed a chaste kiss to Raph’s beak. “As long as you’re there with me, I’ll be okay, simple or complicated.” Raph smiled back up at him and Leo sat down on the hammock, trying to stay to the edge but gravity pulling him down to where Raph’s weight sunk the hammock.

“Neither one of them is upset with you, by the way.” Leo answered the unspoken question he knew Raph was dying to know. “They both think your rules are very fair. I think that you actually have a point about trying to turn their love for you--”

“Their lust,” Raph snapped, his eyes narrowing. “Their lust fer me, not love, Leo; they don’t love me like that.”

Leo blinked, but nodded in agreement. “Okay, well, I agree that you might be able to get Mikey and Don to see each other as an option instead of you. If we found out which of your qualities they’re drawn to, we might be able to point them out in the other and hopefully draw their attention away from you.

“Yeah,” Raph closed his eyes, “That sounds like a good plan.” Leo smiled and slowly began to rock Raph’s hammock again. Once he had a steady rhythm going, he stretched himself out alongside Raph, practically draping his body over Raph’s own. Raph grunted and removed his hand from under Leo to wrap it tightly around his shoulder instead. They continued to rock soothingly back and forth without saying another word for almost an hour. Each of them was lost in their own thoughts.

Until Leo broke the silence with a soft question that was beginning to nag at him, “When do you think we’ll be ready to do what we need to do before this foursome?”

Raph cracked open a golden eye and stared pointedly at Leo. “They ain’t allowed ta rush us and yer not gonna rush us either. Relax, Leo, we haven’t even been goin’ out fer a month yet.” He closed his eyes again and threw a leg over the side of his hammock to start the rocking motion again before it died out completely.

“Oh yeah, I just remembered.” Raph opened both eyes again and smiled cheekily. “So, what about that reward ya told me about earlier?”

Leo blinked, startled at the request as he dug through his memory for what Raph could possibly be talking about. A slow smile crept over his face as he remembered promising Raph a reward if he talked to Don about his problem. “I suppose you did talk to Don like a good brother.”

“I still get my reward?” Raph asked excitedly.

“Yeah, you earned it.” Leo grinned and pressed his beak against Raph’s. Leo surprised Raph by trailing his tongue along Raph’s mouth until Raph parted his lips. Leo’s tongue dipped into the warm passage gently explored. He slid along Raph’s teeth and lapped at the soft inside part of the cheek before he met the tip of Raph’s tongue.

The two groaned as their digits twirled around one another in a sort of erotic dance. Leo’s tongue slowly began to retreat but Raph simply followed with his own to have his chance to explore Leo’s mouth.

After Raph felt familiar enough with Leo’s mouth the two broke apart and panted as their eyes met. Raph pulled Leo quickly into another kiss as they continued to breathe heavily, sharing one another’s breath. Leo groaned as he pulled away and stood from the hammock.

His knees almost buckled beneath him but he quickly pulled himself together and stood evenly as he fought to calm his breathing. “I’m going to,” he licked at his suddenly dry beak. “I’ll be in my room now.”

“Wait, wait,” Raph frowned as he sat up in his hammock and stared at Leo. “What’s going on? Why’d ya suddenly pull away like that?” He asked, concerned and confused.

“Your pheromones,” Leo chuckled dryly. “If I don’t leave now, we’ll probably be able to have that foursome by tomorrow night.” Leo turned around and pressed another quick kiss to Raph’s beak before he pulled away. “It’s just one of the downfalls of being a teenager.” He muttered.

“And a turtle,” Raph sighed. “Damn turtle luck.”

“It’s late anyway and it’s been a busy day. I’ll see you tomorrow for practice.” Leo smiled. “Goodnight,”

“Night,” Raph sighed and laid back down as Leo left his room.

“Mikey,” Leo frowned as he spotted his younger brother trying to sneak down the stairs in the shadows. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, hey, Leo,” Mikey grinned and stepped out of the shadows. “So, I was gonna ask Raph a question about the rules and stuff but then I totally forgot what it was so now I’m just heading back to bed. Nighty night!” He waved and ran down the rest of the stairs as Leo narrowed his eyes after him. Leo merely shook his head and headed towards his own room.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Donnie,” Mikey busted into Don’s lab and closed the door quietly behind him. “Dude, we can have our foursome, like, pronto.”

“Mikey, we’re not supposed to talk about that nor rush them.” Donnie reminded without even glancing away from his project.

“Yeah but Leo’s horny,” Mikey explained. Don’s hands stilled, tools still clutched tightly, as he spun his chair around to face Mikey.

“You’re hatching a plan aren’t you?” Don asked carefully.

“I’m calling it Operation Get Leo and Raph Laid so Then We Can All Get Laid.” Mikey grinned. “Or, you know, Operation: Foursome.”


	2. Chapter 2

Water dripped from the sewer pipes. The quiet droplets magnified in sound as they echoed, making Leo tense. “Are you sure we’re safe out here?” Leo asked, looking over his shoulder for the seventeenth time in two minutes.

“Shell, Leo, I told ya already, Don and Mikey are busy doin’ something. We’re all alone. Now,” Raph grinned and pulled Leo’s head closer to his weeping dick already out and standing at attention. “About that proper reward ya owed me.”

“I would have given it to you last night,” Leo smirked as he teased the cock in front of him with the tip of his tongue. “If we weren’t suddenly virgins,” Leo eyed Raph warily. Raph grimaced.

“Hey, I needed something ta stall out our foursome. We both know we ain’t ready fer that yet.” Raph shrugged. “I’m just surprised they bought it. Like we’d really be virgins after hooking up fer a month now,” he scoffed. “I jumped on ya the moment ya gave me the okay.” He grinned at the memory.

“It is a shame that we can’t even fool around back at the lair now.” Leo scowled as he rubbed Raph’s tail between his fingers.

“Yeah, that sucks. I wish someone else would suck too.” Raph smirked as he gyrated his hips forward in suggestion.

Leo frowned at the crude gesture. “What happened to that romantic side of yours?” He asked.

Raph rolled his eyes. “Fine, I’ll rub yer shoulders afterward. Now just blow me already.” Leo rolled his eyes but opened his mouth.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Knife pointing to the drink and there we have it.” Don smiled as he backed away from the table to admire his handiwork. “A properly set table for two,” he looked over at Mikey in the kitchen. “Do you need any help?” He called out.

“I’m good.” Mikey grinned widely as Don came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table there. “Leo and Raph are going to owe us big for this.”

“Well, they are letting us intrude on their relationship.” Don pointed out.

“True, but then they’re going to owe us for a night filled with hot sexing.” Mikey waggled his eye ridges and Don chuckled.

“So, what time did you tell Raph and Leo to come back at?” Don asked, glancing at the clock on the microwave.

“Um, I didn’t.” Mikey stated.

Don blinked. “So they’ve been gone for three hours doing who knows what and might not even be back until another three hours?”

Mikey grimaced. “Yeah,”

“Mikey,” Don sighed, “Master Splinter will be back in three hours. If Leo and Raph don’t come home soon then there won’t be enough time for them to eat and fit in the after dinner activity.” He scowled.

“Well, I assumed they’d be back by now since this is when we normally have dinner.” Mikey shrugged.

“Leo and Raph have missed dinner on multiple occasions to stumble back home from some intense fight normally long after curfew.” Don stood and groaned. “What if this is one of those nights where they went off to do some huge battle? Our plans will be ruined.”

“Donnie, chill.” Mikey smiled. “It’s not like our plans were so hard, right? I mean, getting sensei over to April’s place for a Gilmore Girls marathon was easy and cooking dinner was beyond easy since I do it all the time. Was it hard for you to find that little table and set it?”

“No,” Don admitted. “That table is actually the one I keep by my bed so I just had to clear off my alarm clock, lamp, and a few books. Then I threw a clean sheet over it.”

“Exactly,” Mikey looked smug as he turned the stove’s setting to low. “Easy plans that can easily be re-planned if necessary. Besides, it was fun creating a menu with you and I can’t wait to play waiter.”

Don chuckled. “I wonder if we’ll get tipped for our efforts.”

“Maybe they’ll let us watch.” Mikey sat down next to Don with a wide grin.

“Mikey,” Don shook his head with a smile. “The point of having a special first time is having a special first time. Having two onlookers doesn’t make it really special; it just makes it kind of creepy.”

Mikey shrugged. “Who do you think will get top?”

“Raph, of course,” Don replied easily.

“Do you really think Leo would let himself be topped so easily?” Mikey asked.

“Well, if he won’t Raph has two turtles that would bottom for him in a heartbeat right here.” Don reminded.

“Good point,” Mikey chuckled. He fiddled with an edge of the cook book he had set on the table to keep his hands occupied. “So, do you really think this setup would put them in the mood?”

Don shrugged. “I’m not too sure. I mean, if someone had done this for me, I’d probably be incline to. This is as romantic of a date as we can get, after all.”

Mikey looked at Don for a long moment before he asked, “Even if it wasn’t Raph who set it up?”

Don was silent for a few seconds as he thought it over. Then he nodded. “I mean, Raph has a lot of admirable traits but being a romantic isn’t really a big one. If someone put in this amount of effort, cooking dinner and making desert, cleaning the main room, getting the flower and the new candle, all so I can have a pretty legitimate date, I would in a heartbeat.”

“You’re kinda easy, huh?” Mikey grinned, sticking his tongue out to show that he was just joking.

“I like to think of myself as easily wooed.” Don smirked. “Besides, I’m allowed to set my standards low. Honestly, who is there that would do this for me?”

“Leatherhead,” Mikey suggested.

Don frowned. “Although I could see Leatherhead as being a big romantic, I honestly don’t feel that way for him. He’d have to do a lot more to try and woo me.”

“But, let’s say, hypothetically, if Leo broke it up with Raph,” Don scoffed, “I know, I know. It’s a hypothetical situation here, work with me. If he broke up with Raph and did this for you?” Mikey asked.

“I’d let him, if he wanted to.” Don chuckled. “To be honest with you though, Mikey, I still don’t see Leo as being sexually active. He’ll be the one to ruin our plans tonight if anyone does.” Don rocked on the back two legs of the wooden chair for a moment. “He probably wants to wait until marriage.”

Mikey snorted, “Yeah that seems like Leo. I’m actually surprised he’s so cool with the whole being gay thing.”

“I’m not,” Don disagreed. “Homosexuality has been accepted in Chinese culture for centuries, dating back to the samurais and ninjas.”

“Oh,” Mikey nodded his head. “That makes sense. But then, why would he want to wait until marriage? Isn’t that Christianity and Chinese people are mostly Buddhist, right?”

“True,” Don drummed his fingers on the table. “Okay, maybe he won’t wait to marriage, which is good on Raph’s part since it’ll never happen. After all, America hasn’t accepted gay marriage yet. How can we expect it to accept mutant gay marriage?”

“Yeah,” Mikey frowned and glanced at the microwave clock. “Well, no point in letting all of this effort go to waste. If they’re not back in ten minutes I say you should sit down and let me play waiter for you.”

Don smiled. “Are you asking me out on a date, Mikey?” He asked playfully.

“Yes,” Mikey replied seriously. Don’s smile faltered for a moment as his hand stilled on the table. Mikey reached over and placed his hand on top of Don’s. “I’m not surprised that you were right, Donnie, after all, you’re always right.”

“Right about what?” Don asked as he licked his top beak and stared at Mikey’s hand. It felt warm against his own.

“Remember when you said that what I felt for Raph was simply a crush? Well, you were right.” Mikey met Don’s eyes. “I mean, Raph’s taken but I’m not all heartbroken over it. In fact, my heart’s kinda going overtime right now.” He admitted as he ducked his head bashfully.

Don swallowed audibly. “Well, I must admit that I’m not always right. I did say that I was in love with Raph but I might have mistaken that for just a crush as well.” His light olive toned skin darkened around his cheeks as he blushed.

“Yeah?” Mikey asked as he leaned forward, meeting Don halfway.

Don moved forward, closing the rest of the space except for an inch between their mouths, and whispered, “Yeah.” He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as he started to close the remaining gap to—

“Wow, what smells so good?”

Don jerked away from Mikey, tearing his hand out from under Mikey’s, and stood at the sound of Raph’s voice. “Oh, they’re back.” He didn’t look over his shoulder as he ran to meet Raph and Leo near the entrance of the lair.

“Chez Turtle?” Raph asked as he read the large sign Mikey had hung on the wall.

Don cleared his throat. “Do you have a reservation?” He asked the two as he settled into his character for the night.

“A what?” Raph frowned and glanced at Leo. Leo only shrugged, equally as confused.

“Your names, please,” Don prompted.

“Um, Hamato Raphael and Hamato Leonardo,” Leo supplied, still confused.

“Ah,” Don smiled. “Yes, of course. Hamato for two, right this way, please.” He motioned for them to follow him as he led them to the middle of the main room where the small table awaited for them. He pulled out their chairs and lit the candle in the middle of the table then handed them two menus. “Your waiter will be with you in a moment. I hope your first date is very special” Don announced and went to the kitchen.

Mikey had his shell turned to him as he grabbed the picture of water and headed towards Leo and Raph. “Welcome to Chez Turtle. I’m your waiter tonight. You can call me Mikey.” He grinned as he filled the two glasses already set up. “Do you know what you’d like to drink tonight? We have an excellent selection of Cool Aid.”

Raph chuckled. “Wow, so this is what happens when the two of ya are left alone.”

“I have to admit, Mikey, you and Don did a wonderful job setting this all up.” Leo smiled.

“Anything to help our bros feel the love,” he winked. “So, drink choices?”

“I’m fine with water.” Leo opted.

“I’ll take yer finest bottle of soda, my good sir.” Raph ordered.

“Excellent choice,” Mikey commented.

“Why thank you. And please, make sure it’s a good year, I don’t plan on skimping on anything tonight.” Raph chuckled as Mikey nodded and went back to the kitchen. “So,” Raph looked at Leo, “ya think they really have half of this stuff in that kitchen?” He gestured to the menu as he looked over the multiple dishes.

“I hope not,” Leo frowned. “I don’t want to think about frog’s legs being in our kitchen. Too close to being relatives for me,” Raph chuckled.

“Your soda,” Mikey presented the can of mountain dew.

Raph nodded approvingly. “A fine year.”

Mikey popped the tab and set it down. “Have you had a chance to look over the menu yet or would you like some more time to decide?”

“What would you recommend?” Leo asked.

Mikey beamed. “I’m glad you asked. The chicken drizzled in a light, creamy sauce with a side of pasta and salad happens to be my favorite. Wink, wink, nudge.”

Leo rolled his eyes with a smile. “I guess we’ll take that then.”

Raph frowned. “Don’t order fer me.” He looked at Mikey. “I want the crab legs.”

“I’m sorry, sir, they just walked out of here a moment ago.” Mikey grinned.

Raph snorted. “I bet, alright. I’ll take the chicken ala king.”

“Oh, sorry again but we happen to be fresh out.” Mikey frowned.

“But he’s gettin’ chicken.” Raph pointed out.

“Yeah but his chicken was just a peasant.” Mikey smiled.

Raph chuckled and handed his menu to Mikey. “Alright, alright, I’ll get what he’s having.”

“Excellent choice,” Mikey grabbed Leo’s menu as well. “Your salads will be served momentarily, I hope Cesar is acceptable.” He quickly left again.

Raph smirked. “Well, that answered that.”

“At least they were creative going about it.” Leo pointed out.

“Guess so,” Raph shrugged. He looked at the small centerpiece, the candle and single rose, and then looked over them to smile at Leo. He lowered his voice, “Ya know they want us ta get in a romantic mood ‘cause of this setup and do it tonight so they can get their foursome.”

“Well duh,” Leo replied eloquently. Still, he smiled and reached across the table to take Raph’s hand in his own. “Should we play the part?”

Raph smirked as he twined his fingers with Leo’s. “Might as well. Though I was much better at being romantic than these two are.” He commented. “I mean, if I were ta do this setup, there’d be soft music playing for one thing.” Leo chuckled lightly.

Mikey returned with two dishes of salads. He saw the connected hands on the table and grinned. “Daw,” he cooed as he set the salads down.

Raph reached out to try and smack him. “Some waiter you are.” He growled half heartedly.

“Sorry, Raphie, I just think you two are so cute like this.” Mikey smiled.

“Really? I thought you were trying to take my place.” Leo reminded.

Mikey shrugged. “I’m a fickle turtle. Now excuse me; I must make sure your main dishes are almost ready.” He quickly strode off.

Leo rolled his eyes. “Only Mikey.” Raph nodded.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Would you two care for dessert?” Mikey asked as he grabbed the empty dishes and stacked them atop of one another.

“What ya got?” Raph asked.

“Well, I was going to make a cake but then I realized that we wouldn’t have enough eggs for omelets tomorrow. So, ice cream. But I could totally cut up some bananas, throw on some sprinkles, and add a little cool whip and chocolate sauce.” Mikey suggested. He dropped down to whisper to Raph. “Or I could just get you the cool whip and chocolate sauce so you can have you own private dessert.”

Raph chuckled but shook his head. “I’ll pass, thanks though, Mike.”

Leo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “I’m actually rather full, Mikey. I think we could go for the check.”

Mikey blinked for a moment before his face lit up. “Oh that’s such a good idea!” He quickly scampered into his room only to run right back out a moment later with some paper and a pen. “Donnie, we gotta make a check for them!” He yelled happily as he ran into the kitchen.

“I think yer gonna regret sayin’ that.” Raph groaned.

Mikey returned shortly after. “I assume Raph will be paying.” He handed the paper to Raph.

“Do I really wanna?” He questioned as he grabbed the ‘check’ and his eyes roamed over it. His beak lifted up at the corners into a smile. “Do I gotta pay right this moment?”

“It’s either that or doing the dishes.” Mikey thumbed over his shoulder.

“Well, that answers that.” Raph stood and offered his hand to Leo. Leo’s eyes narrowed at the hand.

“Let me see the bill first.” Leo demanded, not trusting the wide grin on Mikey’s face. Raph gave him the slip of paper and Leo smiled as he read ‘Kiss him! We want to see you two love doves!’ in Mikey’s sloppy handwriting. “Is that all?” He easily accepted Raph’s hand and stood. Leo ducked his head shyly as he caught Don looking out from the kitchen. He knew Mikey’s eyes were on them as well. They obviously did want to see and it was a little perverted of them.

Still, he wrapped his arms around Raph’s neck and let Raph draw him in for a kiss. If they wanted a show, well, Leo would give them a preview, at least.

Raph’s hands found his sides and pulled him closer as Raph’s tongue trailed over his beak. The tips of their tongues met and then Leo pulled away, ignoring Mikey’s disheartened cries.

“I think that’s enough of a show for these two.” He winked as he gripped Raph’s hand and began to lead him up the stairs toward their bedrooms.

“You mean until the foursome, right?” Mikey called out worriedly.

Leo grinned. “Right,” then pushed open his door and closed it behind Raph. “So, we have the opportunity to use the bed now and continue this show in private. Should we?” He asked even as he leaned in to nuzzle Raph’s neck.

“Depends,” Raph shrugged. “Ya wanna have a foursome?”

Leo chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before he finally nodded. “Why not?” He reached down and held Raph’s hand in his own. “I mean, you’ll be there with me.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mikey kicked his legs happily under the table as he finished his seventh scoop of ice cream. He kind of felt fat but he reasoned with himself that he didn’t have any condiments, he was getting his daily dose of dairy, and Donnie had eight scoops.

“Mikey,” Don smiled as he licked his spoon and placed it into his empty bowl. “You have some ice cream right here.” He pointed to his own cheek and Mikey licked at the wrong corner of his mouth in an attempt to clean his face.

“Did I get it?” He asked.

“Not even close,” Don chuckled. He mentally braced himself for what he was about to do but he had to do it. He needed to reassure Mikey after practically dismissing him when Raph and Leo had shown up. “Let me get it.” He cupped Mikey’s cheek and kissed the corner of Mikey’s mouth where the ice cream was at. Mikey’s eyes widened. Don merely licked at his mouth and removed his hand from Mikey’s face with a smile.

Don stood, grabbing his own bowl. “Well, I’m finished. Do you want another scoop though?” He asked, putting his bowl in the sink. He turned when Mikey didn’t respond and was suddenly assaulted with Mikey’s mouth over his own.

Don moaned into the warm mouth and brought his hands up and around Mikey’s neck as he was pressed against the counter. Mikey opened his mouth and trailed his tongue along Don’s, trying to urge him to open. Don moaned and responded to Mikey’s questing tongue, meeting Mikey’s instantly with his own. The two muscles rubbed against one another and then twirled around for further explorations.

Mikey pulled away with a loud slurp and licked at his lips, the aftertaste of Donnie sweet on his tongue. “This might be a little fast, but I really hope you don’t wanna wait until marriage, but--”

“Yes,” Don answered and quickly pushed away from the counter to grab Mikey’s hand and pull him along beside him. “My room or yours?” He asked.

A wide grin spread on Mikey’s face as he chuckled a little. “Wow, you really are easy.”

Don’s eyes narrowed. “I could just go to my room, alone.” He threatened.

“No, no,” Mikey insisted. “Let’s go to my room. Less steps to get to my bed.”

“How do you figure that? Your room is on the second floor.” Don argued even as he began heading toward the staircase, Mikey in tow.

“Well, your bed is a bunk bed, therefore steps leading to your bed, literally. Besides, I know I’ll hit my head off of the ceiling or fall off your bed and that would just be total fail on my part.” Mikey grinned and stopped suddenly in front of Leo’s room. “Wait a second, listen,” he inclined as he pressed the side of his head against the wooden frame.

“Ya wanted a bed, and I’m gonna pound ya into it,” heavy panting. “Gonna make ya scream,” groan. “Really let Mikey and Donnie know what we’re doin’ then.” A low chuckled followed by another moan.

“They’re not the only ones loosing their virginities tonight,” Mikey grinned as he tugged on Don’s hand, urging him away.

Mikey goaded Don into his room and instantly pushed him onto his bed, clambering on top of him. Don pulled Mikey close and sighed into his mouth as they kissed again. Don’s hand roamed up and down Mikey’s sides as Mikey’s hands seemed content to squeezing Don’s rump. Don moaned and pushed against Mikey with his entire body. Mikey moaned as he felt Don’s erection, hot on his thigh.

He pulled away and licked his wet lips. He gulped in a deep breath and slid down Don’s body to be face to head with Don’s pulsing member. Mikey breathed over the organ and grinned at the full body shudder it earned him. He didn’t waste any other time as he simply leaned in and took the tip into his mouth.

Don arched up from the bed a little at the sudden sensation. Then he writhed under Mikey’s tongue as he lapped at the sensitive tip while he had a firm grip on the base. Mikey puckered his lips around the cock and moved up to press a firm kiss to the head. He met Don’s eyes and kept his gaze as he then went down until Don’s dick bumped the back of Mikey’s throat.

Don shuddered with a breathy moan and watched Mikey wink at him. Mikey’s throat convulsed around him and Don’s mouth opened to scream but the only sound that came out was a soft keening sound as Mikey swallowed around him.

“Mikey, I’m, I’m gonna,” Don started to warn. Mikey looked alarmed and quickly pulled off of him.

“Not yet, Donnie, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.” Mikey exclaimed as he quickly rolled off of his bed and rummaged through a drawer. “Found it!” Mikey grinned and jumped back onto the bed, bouncing Don a bit. “Gotta prep you for the real fun stuff so think of something gross to take the edge off,” Mikey suggested. “Like, imagine Casey naked.”

Don’s face screwed up into a grimace. “Ew, Mikey, way to ruin the mood.”

“It worked then.” Mikey grinned as he pressed a slick finger against Don’s entrance and rubbed at the tight hole. “Just relax and breathe out when I press in.”

Don raised a brow at Mikey. “Advice from your experience?”

“What, you’ve never fingered yourself thinkin’ of Raph?” Mikey asked as he pressed in.

“Point taken,” Don breathed out only for it to catch into a slight hiss of discomfort as Mikey’s finger slowly slid in him and then out. Mikey quickly slid his finger back in, farther, not giving Don enough time to tense and forcing him to adjust. He repeated this until his entire finger was sliding easily in and out of Don.

“Mikey,” Don panted as he bucked his hips up. “Do it,”

Mikey swallowed and licked at his lips. “Really?”

“Yes,” Don nodded. Mikey moved slowly, as though afraid of startling Don, and positioned himself in between Don’s spread legs. The head of his cock bumped against Don’s readied entrance and Mikey entered him in one smooth stroke.

It burned, it stretched, it filled, and Don loved the feeling. It was a sensation he had never felt before. But it wasn’t really the feeling that had him in such an exquisite calm, it was the very thought that Mikey was in him deep enough to touch his soul. There were just no words to describe what he was feeling; pleasure just seemed too inadequate of a sensation.

Mikey’s voice was soft and whispering nonsense to Don as his hands rubbed up and down his quivering thighs. Mikey’s words stopped as he pressed kisses to Don’s closed eyes, the corners of his mouth, and up and down his neck. “—just please don’t cry, Don. The pain is supposed to fade and--”

“Mikey,” Don opened his tearless eyes and moved his hand to cup his brother’s cheek. “You feel wonderful.” He assured as he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Mikey’s slightly open mouth, taking the opportunity to dip his tongue inside before he pulled back. He wrapped his longer legs tightly around Mikey’s shell, one foot braced over the other to hold the position. “Now move.”

“Okay,” Mikey nodded, still a little stunned that Don had handled him shoving in so well. He slowly pulled back and started to move slowly back in but Don’s legs pressed against him and he pushed in harder and faster than he had wanted to. Donnie moaned appreciatively. Mikey blinked and his thrusts became harder and faster as Don grunted lowly in his throat. The grunt turned into a constant churr and Mikey found it incredibly sexy.

Mikey gripped Don’s sides and really started to move in earnest as he rocked in and out of Don’s eager, warm, and tight body. Don’s legs pressed him to move faster, his churrs egged him on, and his face of pure bliss encouraged Mikey as his own pleasure began to peak.

“Donnie,” Mikey panted, sweat glistening on his body. He bent forward and pressed Don’s cock between their plastrons. It sent Don off into a body shaking orgasm that ripped Mikey’s own straight out of him.

Don laid passive, breathless, as he simply stared up at Mikey with a wide grin on his face. Mikey could feel tiny beads of sweat running down his neck, cooling in their paths, as his hot breath waved over Don’s face. They both felt amazing. They felt right.

“This was perfect,” Don spoke his thoughts aloud. Mikey could only nod his agreement as he pulled out carefully and rolled to Don’s side. He then entangled his legs with Don’s and wrapped an arm over his plastron, plastering himself to Don’s side as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Don’s neck.

“Love yah,” Mikey murmured. “But ‘m tired.”

“Sleep, Mikey, we both need to sleep now.” Don commented as he nuzzled his head against the top of Mikey’s. Don waited until Mikey’s breath evened out before he closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey was a very happy turtle. In fact, he was happy enough to make a smorgasbord of food for breakfast including pancakes and waffles with a freshly made fruit salad, bacon, sausage, toast, scrambled and sunny-side-up eggs, and lightly toasted bagels with an assortment of spreads.

He whistled and moved his hips from side to side as he grooved to the song he was making up as he went along. It was a wonderful morning.

Mikey looked at the covered breakfast table and nodded to himself. It looked ready but there was something missing, aside from his brothers. He pursed his lips and taped his beak with a finger. Then it hit him; drinks!

Mikey quickly got out orange juice, milk, and apple juice. He put a pot of water on the stove to boil for Leo’s tea and then he turned to stare at Don’s coffee machine. He wasn’t sure if he dared to touch it or not. Donnie had a sixth sense about when his ‘baby’ was being touched. It was kind of like how fathers knew that the thermostat was touched. And it creeped Mikey out a little. Seriously, no one had the right to be so in tuned with a machine like that.

He reached out slowly toward the machine but his wrist was stilled by an iron grip. “Don’t even try it,” Don grumbled, his eyes half open. Don wasn’t really awake until his first sip of coffee.

“Good morning to you too.” Mikey greeted cheerfully as he leaned over and kissed Don’s cheek. Don grunted or something as his hands quickly worked the coffee machine and black liquid quickly began to fill the pot. Being Don, he had tweaked his coffee pot to work at the speed of light.

He soon held a hot cup of coffee and inhaled the sweet aroma as it wafted up to his beak. Don inhaled the liquid, somehow managing to not burn his mouth off. He moaned happily and poured another cup. He walked over to the table and smiled at Mikey. “You went all out this morning,” Don commented as he looked over the selection before him.

“Well, I worked up an appetite from last night.” Mikey grinned cheekily. “Plus, we’ll need our strength for tonight.” Don chuckled as he grabbed a bagel and grape jelly.

Leo walked into the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head. “Morning,” he greeted.

Mikey grinned widely and Leo’s eyes widened, a little frightened. “Morning, Leo.” Mikey replied back. “Feeling a little sore this morning?” He winked. Leo felt his face heat up as he ducked his head and mumbled something that neither Don nor Mikey could quite catch. Leo took his normal seat and quickly set about pouring himself a glass of apple juice.

Then Raph stumbled into the kitchen. He took his seat; eyes still closed, and mumbled, “Mornin’.”

“Good morning, Raphie.” Mikey patted Raph on the head as he took his own seat. “I figured a big breakfast was a good way to start off this glorious day.”

Raph opened one golden eye and glanced at the assortment of food before him. He grunted and started to shovel some scrabble eggs onto his plate.

“You seem rather tired this morning, Raph,” Don commented with a sly grin. “Were you up late last night for some reason?”

Raph snorted. “Yeah, Leo couldn’t get enough.” He stated bluntly.

“Raph,” Leo hissed and kicked him under the table. Raph growled and shot a glare at Leo.

“What? Ya think they don’t know? Look at them, the two look like the damn cats that ate the cardinals.” Raph motioned to Don’s and Mikey’s wide grins.

“Actually, Raphael, the expression is the cat that ate the canary.” Splinter corrected as he walked into the kitchen. “Good morning, my sons.” He greeted with a smile.

“Morning, Sensei.” The four chimed.

“Breakfast smells wonderful, Michelangelo,” Splinter praised. Mikey smiled his thanks. They ate in relative silence, like usual. Before they started practice, Splinter suddenly cleared his throat. “I had a great time with Ms. O’Neil last night. She invited me back tonight so we could finish season two.” He announced, looking at them knowingly. “I will meet you in the dojo in five minutes.” He stood and left the four alone.

Mikey looked around at his brothers and finally asked what had been on his mind all morning. “So, we’re really going to have a foursome tonight?” Mikey asked his eyes lighting up at the possibility.

“It seems like it.” Leo nodded affirmatively, glancing at Raph who looked indifferent about the subject.

“Somebody pinch me!” Mikey grinned excitedly. He yelped as he felt a pinch on his tail and looked at Don.

Don chuckled as he walked around Mikey and headed for the dojo. “You asked for it.”

_-_-_-_-_-_-

After a quiet discussion, it was decided that no one had a bedroom that would work well enough and offer the room needed. The dojo was the only suitable place. Once Splinter was safely out of the lair, they all gathered there.

“Okay, so, um, how are we gonna do this?” Raph asked as he looked from Mikey to Don.

“Well, there’s usually sex involved in a foursome,” Leo stated dryly.

Raph shot Leo a glare. “Thank you, Mr. Obvious,” Raph growled. “I meant, what positions should we do and all that shit? Should I bang you while Mikey sucks ya off and Don fucks him? Someone wanna do double penetration and give a blow job? Or we could try incorporating an Eiffel Tower fer four?”

“What’s an Eiffel Tower?” Don dared to ask.

“It’s when one person is in between two others, getting it from behind and blowing the other, then the two high five each other, making, ya know, the tower shape.” Raph stared back at his brothers as they all looked at him. “What? I just figured we could do that but instead of the high five thing there could be a hand job or even someone banging one of the others from behind if our shells ain’t in the way. Or something,” he shrugged his shoulders. “I got it from a magazine.”

“Raph, first off, the hand motions weren’t necessary,” Leo frowned. “Also, what kind of magazines do you read?”

“Ya wanna look at them?” Raph asked with a suggestive grin.

“Not at all,” Leo stated matter of factly.

“Oh, I so do!” Mikey grinned excitedly.

“Maybe when yer older, Mike,” Raph smirked.

Mikey frowned and rolled his eyes. “Like when I’m old enough to be in a foursome?” He smirked back and Raph just chuckled.

“I have a suggestion for a position.” Don announced. All eyes turned to him and he cleared his throat. “Well, we all want Raph, agreed?”

“Yeah,” Mikey grinned widely and Leo nodded.

“Then Raph will have to be bottom.” Don concluded. “It’s the only way this will really work out.”

“Hold the phone now,” Raph growled. “I am not gonna be the bottom ta all three of ya. I bottomed once ta Leo,” Don’s eyes widened and then narrowed sharply, “and it was just not great.”

“Raph,” Leo hissed as he noticed Don’s expression.

“Fine, alright, it was pretty good,” Raph admitted. “But I’m just not sure that I’m comfortable bottomin’ ta all three of--”

“Raph,” Leo elbowed Raph with a growl.

“What the fuck’s yer problem?” Raph snarled and then noted the way Don was looking at them and Mikey’s confused expression. “Shit,” Raph cursed as he realized his mistake.

“Wait, dude, I thought you said you banged Leo last night?” Mikey reminded Raph.

“And I did, but, um,” Raph struggled for a quick excuse.

“But that wasn’t their first time. Apparently, it was far from the case if they’ve done it enough for both of them to switch dominance.” Don pieced together. “Which means, that they lied to us, and so Raph will definitely be bottoming now, to make it up to the two of us.” Don crossed his arms over his plastron, daring Raph to argue with him.

“Aw, shell,” Raph grumbled.

“Can you really blame us for not wanting to have a foursome right away?” Leo asked. “We needed time to adjust to the idea.”

“I never said it wasn’t understandable, because it certainly is. I’m just pointing out that you two lied, which is never right.” Don argued lightly.

“Yeah, you guys could’ve just told us you wanted more alone time first.” Mikey suggested. “But too late now. So, Donnie, how do we wanna do this?”

“Well,” Don smiled, “I have a suggestion if you’re interested.” He purred.

“Dude, I am all ears, erm, slits? Whatever, tell,” Mikey grinned.

“I want Raph in me,” Don laid down on his shell. “So he should straddle me, then Mikey, you can take him from behind, or you can have his mouth. Leo will get whatever is left.”

“Like I’m gonna pass up a chance to get Raph’s ass.” Mikey moved to stand behind Raph and dared to squeeze Raph’s tail. Raph yelped in surprise and shoved Mikey away as his face heated.

“Fine, then I get a close up of Raph sucking Leo off.” Don smiled and spread his legs, beckoning Raph over with a crook of his finger. “We have the position figured out; let’s start.”

Raph smirked and stood over Don for a moment before he knelt in between his legs. “So ya want me as yer first, huh, Donnie?” Raph asked, his hot breath flowing over Don’s face. Don smirked. Raph frowned at the look but Don lunged up and connected their beaks, stealing away any thoughts Raph might have had. Raph growled into the kiss, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue over Don’s lips until Don opened his mouth eagerly.

Don moaned around Raph’s tongue as he sucked on it, making Raph churr approvingly. “I see the appeal in watching others now.” Leo commented as he watched Don and Raph kiss.

Raph broke the kiss with a slurp. “Too bad I ain’t seen anything yet. Wanna indulge me a bit? I mean, ya and Mikey should kiss and make up and all.” He smirked.

“That’s true,” Leo smiled and cupped Mikey’s head between his hands. “You hurt my feelings, Mikey. You really wanted me out of the picture so badly to suggest killing me. Even as a joke, that hurts.”

“Want me to make it up to you?” Mikey grinned as he wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and pressed his body against Leo’s.

“Well, that is the idea.” Leo moved in for a kiss and moaned as Mikey’s tongue instantly sought out his to play with. Leo was so distracted by the tongue tango that he didn’t even notice Mikey’s hands feeling his rump. Until Mikey squeezed, making Leo gasp and allowing Mikey’s tongue to move into his mouth as his thumbs rubbed soothingly on Leo’s skin.

“Mikey, grab some lube before you come join us.” Don ordered as Raph nipped at his neck. Mikey gave him a thumbs up, not yet ready to break away from Leo. Don pushed his plastron up to thump against Raph’s, earning a low groan against his neck as Raph continued to bite and lick at his olive skin there.

“Okay,” Leo panted as he broke away from Mikey’s kiss. “You paid your debt, Mikey.” Leo smiled.

Mikey didn’t let go of Leo though. “What if I want to pay extra for the next time I do something stupid?” He waggled his eye ridges suggestively and Leo laughed as he reached behind him and grabbed Mikey’s hands, pulling them off him.

“Then you’ll make it up to me then.” Leo smirked. “Now go grab the lube.” He swatted Mikey’s rump as he headed toward the door.

“Wait a minute,” Mikey paused in the doorway. “Are you suggesting that this won’t be the only foursome?”

“Mikey, go already.” Leo scolded. “And focus on this foursome before you start thinking of other ones.” Leo rolled his eyes as he finally left the room. He headed over to Raph and Don and knelt next to them. “Mikey’s definitely an ass turtle,” he informed.

“It would be a shame if he liked breasts, seeing as we’re all lacking them.” Don remarked.

Leo hummed in agreement as he leaned over and kissed Don. Don moaned and moved one hand up to the back of Leo’s neck as his other hand rested on Raph’s neck. Leo’s tongue rubbed against the roof of his mouth just as Raph nipped at his jugular and Don couldn’t help but moan into Leo’s mouth.

“I knew I was going to miss something.” Mikey whined as he ran back into the dojo. “And I ran as fast as I could too.”

“Poor baby,” Raph smirked as he pulled away from Don’s neck and sat up, putting some of his weight on Don. “Come here and I’ll make it up ta ya.” Raph purred with a smirk.

“Shell yeah,” Mikey dove forward and slid on his knees until he was within distance for Raph to tug on him and connect their mouths.

“Kissing is fun and everything,” Don spoke up as Leo licked his lips. “But it would be nice if we got into our agreed positions and start the real fun.” He smiled as he allowed his hand to brush against Mikey’s thigh and shifted so he could reach Mikey’s wiggling tail and pinch the tip.

Mikey yelped and broke the kiss. “Okay, okay, I get the picture.” Mikey grumbled as he stood up, out of Don’s reach. “You can go ahead and have as many Raph kisses that you want but I can only have so many.”

“I’m sure you and Leo could kiss over Raph,” Don mused as he watched Mikey uncap the lube and squeeze some onto his finger.

“Whatever you say, dude.” Mikey grinned as he handed Raph the lube and moved to stand behind him. “Hand and knees, Raphie,” he cooed.

“Just one hand?” Raph questioned as he looked over his shell at Mikey.

“Yeah, it’s the perfect height and besides, you do gotta prep Donnie while I prep you.” Mikey reminded as he trailed a hand down Raph’s shell and to his tail. He rubbed his tail for a moment before he moved under it and pressed a slick finger into Raph’s entrance.

Raph hissed at the sudden intrusion. He quickly spread some lube onto his own fingers and then went into the position Mikey told him too. His lubed hand slid between him and Don and found Don’s own entrance, after brushing against his exposed cock. He twirled his digit around Don’s puckered hole and then pushed in slightly only to quickly draw back and push in a little farther. Don groaned as he was prepared and he reached up to grab Leo’s bandana string and pulled him down to his level.

Once again, Don and Leo kissed, Leo’s mouth muffling Don’s gasps and moans as Raph pumped his full finger in and out of him, doing everything to Don that Mikey was doing to him. Raph was going to make sure that he gave as good as he got.

“Okay, you ready, Raphie?” Mikey asked.

“Sure,” Raph nodded as he looked back at Mikey and stared as Mikey stroked his erection, coating it with lube. Raph faced Don and Leo again. “The two of ya ready?”

“Yeah,” Leo nodded as he panted, breaking away from Don to stand. Leo trailed his finger over his slit, teasing himself as the tip peaked out to wink at Raph.

Raph licked his lips to prepare himself and also lined up against Don. Mikey pushed slowly into him and he returned the favor, even managing to match Don’s gasp as they were both filled with turtle cock.

Leo was more than willing to take advantage of Raph’s gaping mouth. He dropped down and pushed his cock past Raph’s open lips. All four gasped in pleasure, Raph’s a bit muffled, as they slowly started to move, easily finding a rhythm. Raph moved with Mikey’s thrusts, pushing into Don when he was pushed into and deep throating Leo at the same time. Raph sucked on Leo wetly, making loud slurping noises to add to the gentle thump of Mikey’s thighs smacking against his own and the tapping noise of Raph’s plastron and the edge of Don’s colliding.

Don licked his lips as he watched Raph’s head bob back and forth over Leo’s cock. He sucked on his own finger for a moment and then snaked his hand in between Leo’s legs to push teasingly at Leo’s entrance. Leo gasped at the move but quickly moaned and his hands fell to Raph’s head for help balancing as his knees shook.

“Ah, shell,” Mikey panted, “I don’t think I can last much longer.” His fingers twitched against Raph’s hips as he started to speed up.

“Same,” Don moaned as he thumped his head against the floor as Raph pressed against his prostate for the umpteenth time.

Leo shook and groaned loudly then took a stumbling step back to sit on the floor. “I came,” he announced as he panted and tucked his dick back in.

Raph showed proof to Leo’s statement as he slurped messily at the cum in his mouth. A bit dribbled down his chin and landed on Don’s face. Don’s tongue poked out to taste and he bit back a scream as he came as well. After that, it was a domino effect; Raph came with Don tightening around him and Mikey spilled as Raph’s insides clenched around him.

Mikey stepped back and fell like Leo. Raph simply rolled to the side in exhaustion. Don churred happily with the afterglow and moved to snuggle with Raph. Leo and Mikey eventually crawled over to the two and the four fell into a pile of snuggle turtles; Don on Raph’s left, Leo on Raph’s right, and Mikey making room for himself between Raph’s legs and lying half on him, ignoring Raph’s grunt of protest.

“Not a teddy turtle,” Raph complained.

“Shut up, you love snuggling and you can’t deny it.” Leo grinned, exposing Raph’s secret even as he nuzzled his lover’s neck. Raph grunted again but then they all fell silent for a few moments.

“That was awesome,” Mikey declared as he broke the comfortable silence that had settled.

“Yeah,” Raph admitted as he grinned, happily sated.

“Was Raph better than me, Don?” Mikey asked as he looked at the other.

“He’s thicker than you, but I wouldn’t exactly say better.” Don smirked as he nuzzled against Raph’s side again.

Leo frowned, “What?”

Raph chuckled. “Ya little shits,” he squeezed Mikey with his knees and weakly punched Don in the shoulder. “How long have the two of ya been a couple?”

“Since last night,” Mikey grinned. “That romantic atmosphere we set up worked better than we thought.”

“Hah, take that Leo.” Raph turned his head to smirk at the oldest. “I told ya that fighting is just a type of foreplay. We fight, Mikey and Don fought, we’re a couple, and they’re a couple.” He stated matter-of-factly. 

“It’s not that simple, Raph.” Leo rolled his eyes.

“Who cares? Just let it be that simple fer once.” Raph yawned and closed his eyes. “Or we could save this fight fer tomorrow?”

“Nah,” Leo used Raph’s shoulder as a pillow as his own eyes closed.

“We’ll also talk about future foursomes,” Mikey mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

Don smiled sleepily. “This operation was a success.” He declared and joined his brothers in dreaming.


End file.
